<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the stars by okayvaldez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762469">under the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayvaldez/pseuds/okayvaldez'>okayvaldez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, POV Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayvaldez/pseuds/okayvaldez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between quests and almost dying like a thousand times, Annabeth hadn’t had much practice in ballroom dancing. And it seemed like neither had Percy. So they just swayed slightly to the music holding each other tightly. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck, her face pressed against his chest. She felt so normal it scared her, something was bound to go wrong. Usually when she left her guard down like this, something attacked. </p><p>or<br/>Percy and Annabeth go to prom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a demigod, prom wasn’t something Annabeth would usually have the pleasure of enjoying. Considering she had missed all of  her homecomings and all other after school related activities because she was out on a quest or trying to find Percy, she was pretty sure something was going to come up that wouldn’t allow her to go to prom. So as she walked down the hallways of her school, littered with posters about prom night she only allowed herself to get a little excited. The theme was “Under the Stars”. Her first thought was about Bob, but she quickly pushed that out of her mind. She didn’t need everyone at school seeing her cry like a baby. </p><p>Prom was sweet and it did play into her dream of having a semi normal highschool experience with Percy. She let out a sigh on her way to her literature class, Percy. It didn’t matter whether or not she would be in town for the prom anyways, Percy went to a different school and wouldn’t even notice that her school was having a prom. And it’s not like she was going to tell him, no of course not. Then it would feel like she was pressuring him to ask her to the prom. They would probably have a quiet night in at his house, like they usually did on Friday nights. She tried not to let that thought sadden her as she made her way into class. </p><p>                                                                                                                                  -</p><p>The week went by a lot more quickly than Annabeth had expected, especially considering that everyone around her seemed to be losing their minds at the idea of prom. It was all anyone had talked about this week, like school had ceased to exist and the only thing that mattered was how much each girl had spent on their dress. Annabeth thought about the beautiful dark blue dress that had magically appeared in her closet a few months ago (she suspected it was the work of Aphrodite but she still couldn’t prove it) that she still hadn’t the opportunity to wear out. </p><p>She quickly snapped out of those thoughts as she sped up her pace as she walked back to Sally’s apartment. After the war with Gaea, Sally had allowed Annabeth to stay with them for part of the year. She knew that Annabeth and Percy needed to be close to each other more than ever now. Plus now with baby Estelle, Sally needed all the help she could get. Of course they were forced to have their own bedrooms and stay in them through the night, a rule that her and Percy only sometimes broken. But with the business of school and after school activities, her and Percy didn’t see much of each other during the week despite living ten feet away from each other. And thus their little tradition of Friday night movies was born, it was their way of spending some time together and catching each other up on the events of the week. </p><p>So when she walked into the apartment she called home at 6 pm she was expecting to see Percy in his pj’s surrounded by lots of blankets and snacks, not Percy wearing a tuxedo and holding a corsage in a little plastic container. Annabeth’s jaw went slack before a small curious smile came onto her lips.</p><p>“What are you wearing seaweed brain” she asked him as she finally moved closer to him and closed the door to the apartment. </p><p>Percy gave her his signature mischievous smirk and walked closer to her, “well wise girl, you forgot to mention that today is your school's prom night. But luckily I have my ways of finding out what’s going on.”</p><p>Annabeth knew he wanted to sound all mysterious but she knew Piper had probably told him and basically threatened him with his life if he didn’t take her. But that wasn’t her biggest worry at the moment. She knew from all the posters around the school that prom started in an hour and she looked like a mess. Percy knew her well enough though, she didn’t even have to articulate this panic that she suddenly felt.</p><p>“Don't’ worry” he told her “we can be a little late, go get ready wise girl”</p><p>Her small smile turned into a giant grin and took a few steps forward and gave him the strongest hug she could. </p><p>“Thank you percy, I don’t even know how to-” she struggled to find the words to describe how much this meant to her, how much he meant to her. </p><p>Again, he already knew her well enough. He grabbed the side of her face with his hand and kissed her forehead, “you don’t have to say anything. Just go get changed! We’re already running late thanks to someone.”</p><p>She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and ran off to her room. She finally had an opportunity to wear her very mysterious dress. </p><p>                                                                                                                             -</p><p>It took her thirty minutes to get ready. Normally, Annabeth could be in and out of her bathroom in under five minutes. But she wanted to look her best, this was so special. Percy and her finally doing something normal. But in the back of her mind she couldn’t help but worry about something going wrong. </p><p>Something always went wrong when it came to her and Percy. She knew that she couldn’t show up to the prom with her sword so she settled with another random dagger than she had once taken from the armory. She stuck it in her purse and made her way out to the living room.</p><p>She sees Percy playing with his little sister. Like everytime she sees them together it warms her heart. Percy was just so good with kids.<br/>
When she walks out he turns his attention from little Estelle over to her. His eyes widen slightly and his mouth gapes open. Annabeth suddenly feels very hot and has the sudden urge to hide. Percy always looks at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world, but this was different. Annabeth rarely dressed up like she had today. </p><p>She gives him a small embarrassed smile and does a little spin as he makes his way over to her. </p><p>“So” she said “what do you think?”</p><p>She was wearing the dark blue dress. But it seemed to shine if she stepped into the right lighting. It was tight and long, stopping right before her ankles. There was a long slit down the left side, exposing her leg. She was wearing the only heels that she owned and only wore for the most special occasions. Her hair was half up and half down.  She only wore a little makeup and she was wearing her owl earnings. </p><p>He let out a low whistle and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. </p><p>“Annabeth” he let out a small breath, “You look fantastic, I don’t even have the words to describe you. You clean up nicely.”</p><p>She furiously blushed, “So do you seaweed brain.” </p><p>He scoffed, “No need to lie, I look fabulous all the time.”</p><p>She laughed and rolled her eyes a little, “Oh shut up seaweed brain. I take back my compliment, your ego is too big already.” </p><p>He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips as Sally made her way into the living room with a camera. </p><p>“It is my birthright as a mother to take as many photos as I see fit. So go ahead, hug each other and pose.”</p><p>                                                                                                                                 -</p><p>Walking into the gym of her school was a totally different experience. It didn’t look like the ugly smelly gym that she was forced to run laps in anymore. It was magical. Everything was sparkly and shiny, like the stars themselves. </p><p>“This is..” Percy started as he looked around. </p><p>“Beautiful” Annabeth finished for him. </p><p>He smiled down at her, “took the words right out of my mouth, wise girl.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the main dance floor, where the party was already in full swing. </p><p>Her and Percy started dancing to the upbeat music, he held her so closely her whole body felt like it was on fire. In her peripheral vision she sees Piper dancing with her boyfriend and date, Jason. Her and Percy give them a quick wave, knowing that later in the night they would join together and catch up.</p><p>Annabeth looked up at Percy, who was already looking at her with the cute smile that he always seemed to have when looking at her. </p><p>“You ready to dance wise girl? I’m quite the partner.”</p><p>She gave him a small smirk, “Oh seaweed brain, the real question is are you ready?”<br/>
-<br/>
At some point in the night the music changed to a more softer vibe  and everyone that was still on the dance floor started to slow dance.</p><p>Between quests and almost dying like a thousand times, Annabeth hadn’t had much practice in ballroom dancing. And it seemed like neither had Percy. So they just swayed slightly to the music holding each other tightly. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck, her face pressed against his chest. </p><p>She felt so normal it scared her, something was bound to go wrong. Usually when she left her guard down like this, something  or someone attacked. </p><p>She quickly looked over to where she had left her purse to make sure her bag was still there. Then she stuck her hand in Percy’s pocket to make sure Riptide was still there. When she felt it sitting in his pocket she let out a sigh of relief and put her hands back on Percy’s neck. </p><p>Percy of course noticed this motion and changed their position slightly so they could look at eachother. </p><p>“Is everything okay? Did you see something?” he asked her, his eyebrows scrunching up slightly in worry. </p><p>She quickly shook her head, “No I just wanted to make sure. Usually when things are this good something goes wrong so I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>He gave her a sympathetic smile, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “Annabeth, we’re okay. We’re allowed to enjoy things and let our guard down. We have to learn to enjoy things.”</p><p>She let out a reluctant sigh and tried to relax her tense muscles. “I hate when you’re right. It’s just really hard. After everything, after everyone..” </p><p>She trailed off trying to finish her sentence. She couldn’t finish it. She couldn’t even put into words how hard it was for her to be calm after their last quest. After going to...that place. </p><p>But he knew that. Because he had been there with her. He understood better than anyone in the world. She didn’t even have to say it. </p><p>“I know. But we’re here now. We aren't… there anymore” he shakily said. She noticed how, just like her, he struggled to think about tartarus, how painful those memories were. </p><p>She looked up at the fake stars that littered the ceiling of the gym, looking for something to distract her. Instead she was filled with even more pain. Her anxiousness slipped away and was replaced by a deep feeling of loss. Everyone that she had loved she had lost. Bob, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, and countless other names. People she couldn’t save. The stars were just a horrible reminder of that. </p><p>She looked back at Percy, she noticed he was also looking at the stars. </p><p>As if sensing her stare though, he looked back to her. He tried to give her an encouraging smile but she knew what he was thinking. </p><p>“Bob.” she whispered to him. She needed to say his name to remind herself why her and Percy could even be here to enjoy prom night. </p><p>He nodded, “and Zoe”.</p><p>They had both lost so much. </p><p>Just as she was about to spiral and break down, Percy pulled her closer. Her face was once again pressed onto his chest and he held her so tightly. She felt safe. She felt that if anything did come and attack them right then and there, their embrace would be enough to keep them safe.</p><p>She knew that was a silly thought. But it was Percy. And they were together. And for right now they were safe.</p><p>And though she could feel tears in her eyes, she smiled. </p><p>They both had lost so much. But in the end, they had each other. </p><p>It felt like Percy thought this too. Like their thoughts were one in the same.</p><p>She craned her neck up at him, “Hey.”</p><p>He tilted his head slightly down to look at her, “Hey back.”</p><p>“When we were in...tartarus” -she struggled to get the word out and she noticed how Percy flinched at the thought- “thinking about how we would get moments like this one are what kept me going. Thinking about our future together and the future you wanted for us are what kept me alive. I try to block out everything from being down there but I think I thought about this moment. About dancing with you. About being normal for just a night. I don’t know. You kept me alive Percy. Thank you.”</p><p>He stayed silent for a while, just looking down at her before speaking.</p><p>“Annabeth, if it wasn’t for you I would have died a long time ago. And I promise you, I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. And to give you more nights like this one. We will get a future together. We will get the life we deserve.”</p><p>The tears she had been holding back before finally fell, but they were happy tears. Grateful tears.<br/>
She was so lucky to have Percy. She didn’t have a good enough response for him, to tell him how much she appreciated him. </p><p>So she just hugged him tightly. And she forgot about the knife in her purse, the sword in his pocket, and the fear of a surprise attack. She relaxed into her soulmates arms. </p><p>And they danced. Danced like they were just two normal teenagers in love under the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is my first time doing something like this. i hope you enjoy. lmk if you want more stuff like this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>